Younger than us?
by Ms. Do12
Summary: [TBC?] Bagaimana caranya mereka wanita-wanita cantik tapi masih sendiri menyukai pria—atau lelaki?—di bawah umur mereka?/ "siapa namamu?" / —kenapa! / "kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?" / Gila! Kita akan mengikuti mereka! / "s-s—sekolah?" / "kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?" / ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan . Warn! GS. rating bisa berubah :D . Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Younger than us?**

**By. raul . sungsoo12**

Cast **:**

**Baekhyun . Kyungsoo . Luhan**

**Chanyeol . Jongin . Sehun**

Pair **:**

**ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan**

Genre** : **

**Romance, **_**fluff, **_**Humor(?)**

Rate** : **

**T (mungkin bisa berubah *evil laugh*)**

Disclaimer** : Mereka bukan punya saya**

**Warn! GS! AU! Typo(s), OOC, absurd(sangat), etc.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana caranya mereka wanita-wanita cantik tapi masih sendiri menyukai pria—**_**atau lelaki?**_**—di bawah umur mereka?/ "siapa namamu?" / —kenapa?! / "kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?" / Gila! Kita akan mengikuti mereka?! / "s-s—sekolah?" / "kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?" /**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

—_krriingg!_

Alarm berbunyi membangunkan satu diantara tiga orang _yeoja _yang sedang berbaring nista diatas kasur _queen size_ disana. Satu orang wanita mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan lensa matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Ia bangun dan terduduk di ranjang yang masih menyisakan dua orang wanita yang tertidur layaknya seorang lelaki, lihatlah keadaannya. Dia berada di pinggir sebelah kanan dan dua orang wanita di sebelahnya tertidur dengan posisi**—**_astaga _jangan harap kalian bisa membayangkan keadaanya karena dia juga berharap mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang berada di kamarnya alih-alih mereka adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"aih, mereka belum bangun?" _yeoja _itu—Kyungsoo—yang masih menggunakan _bathrobe _berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"baekhyun! luhan!"

"..."

"ayolah hari ini kita akan ada _deadline_ _girls_!"

"..."

"astaga! bangun para pemalas atau ku siram kalian!"

—_**krik..krik..krik..**_

Uh-oh lihatlah tanduk dan wajah yang memerah menghiasi paras cantik wanita itu**—**_gezz_ dia geram, sudah habis kesabarannya, kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi, untuk apa? jawabannya adalah untuk mengambil se-ganyung**—**_atau se-ember?_**—**air dari sana. Persetan dengan ranjangnya yang nanti akan basah karena air ini.

"baekhyuni-_ie_, luhan-_ie_.. ku hitung satu-dua-tiga kalian belum bangun akan kusiram kalian"

Kyungsoo tahu mereka mendengarnya dan dia juga tahu mereka sudah bangun, tetapi mereka hanya malas untuk hanya beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"satu.."

"..."

"dua..—aku peringatkan aku tidak bercanda"

Hanya semilir angin membawa ucapannya jauh dari sana.

"dua setengah.."

Kyungsoo siap-siap mengangkat gayungnya dan "ti**—**"

"oke-oke.. _calm down _kyung-_ie _aku bangun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan hanya di balas dengusan oleh baekhyun, sekejap kemudia kyungsoo men-_deathglare_ wanita yang memang sangat-susah-sekali untuk bangun.

"luhan-_ie _aku masih membawa air disini.."

"..."

"lu—"

"**satu jam** lagi kyung"

_**What**_

_**the**_

_**Fuck!**_

"_ne_?! Luhan kau itu wanita dan astaga kau tau kita masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan kau masih ingin tidur satu jam lagi?! **—**_demi tuhan_! tidak ingatkah kau perjuangan kita selama dua tahun lalu kita memperjuangkan semua ini demi hidup dan mati kita, demi orang tua kita demi _bla..bla..bla..._"

"_fine_! Aku bangun! ish nenek kau sangat berisik!"

"Yak!"

Kita tinggalkan pagi yang berisik disini.

.

.

* * *

~o(`B.K.L`)o~

* * *

.

.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Suara tiga _highheels_ itu menggema di kantor yang sudah cukup ramai itu. Banyak diantaranya pria-pria disana bersiul menggoda kearah mereka karena, _well _tiga wanita cantik itu berjalan berbarengan dengan baju kantor yang sudah di rombak sana-sini. Dari mulai rok yang _**sepuluh centimeter **_diatas paha dan oh, lihatlah kemeja yang mereka gunakan berwarna gelap dengan dua kancing teratas yang di biarkan tidak di kaitkan pada tempatnya dan _blezer _yang mereka gunakan _sedikit_nya dapat membantu menutupi kulit mulus mereka walaupun _blezer _yang mereka gunakan sangat ketat dan pas di badan sintal mereka.

mereka**—**baekhyun, kyungsoo, luhan—sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu di kantor mereka ini, dan selagi tidak ada yang melarang mereka berpakaian seperti itu _why not? _Bahkan mereka tidak mendapatkan komplain apapun dari boss mereka.

Mereka melenggangkan kaki yang di balut dengan _high heels _yang kurang lebih berkisar tujuh _centimeter _itu kearah ruangan para _staff_ kantor yang lainnya.

"kita harus bersiap-siap _girls_ hari ini akan melelahkan" ucap baekhyun

"_hana, dul, set—_"

"_Fighting_!"

.

..

.

Suasana kantor sudah lenggang. dan tidak tau kenapa mereka yang bekerja lambat atau teman-teman di kantor mereka yang cepat sehingga hanya menyisakan tiga wanita cantik kita ini di kantor dan masih menyelesaikan setumpuk map-map yang berisikan kenaikan-penurunan dan segala ini-itu _tetek bengek _tentang perusahaan tempat yang menanungi mereka ini. Dan dasarnya mereka sangat santai, sudah larut begini pun mereka masih santai, _toh _siapa pula yang akan mengkhawatirkan wanita usia 24 tahun seperti mereka yang sudah dewasa—_mungkin_—oh ayolah orang tua mereka bahkan menyuruh mereka untuk mandiri.

"_guys_.. aku lapar" luhan melonggokkan kepalanya ke balik meja dua sahabatnya dan membuat raut muka se-memelas mungkin.

"_nado_.." sahut baekhyun dan kyungsoo berbarengan

"makannya kita cepat selesaikan ini dan kita makan bersama diluar bagaimana?" saran kyungsoo dan di angguki dengan semangat oleh dua sahabantnya.

.

_Tik-tok-tik-tok_

Sudah sekitar 20 menit berlalu sejak tadi mereka membicarakan makan malam yang mereka rencanakan, dan belum ada tanda-tanda satu diantara mereka bertiga yang menampakkan _sudah selesai _dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan sudah menguap beberapakali, ditambah dengan baekhyun yang sudah berapa kali bulak-balik hanya untuk mengambil kopi, hanya kyungsoo yang anteng dengan pekerjaannya.

"HUWAAA AKU BISA GILA!"

"—_sstt _selesaikan segera luhan-_ah_, suaramu sampai terdengar keluar" ucap baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruang mereka(lagi) untuk mengambil kopi lagi—_mungkin_?

.

10.17 p.m

_**Buk!**_

"aku selesai! huwaaa _heaven~_" kyungsoo merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk dan berkutat dengan map-map itu.

"aku juga, ayo pulang!"

"_hiks huuaaaa _kalian mau meninggalkanku?!" jerit luhan frustasi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mendelik heran

"kau belum selesai?" tukas baekhyun

"belum, tunggu aku _ne_, _bbuing~ bbuing~_"

"yaiks menjijikan, tidak perlu melakukan _aegyo _kau pasti akan kami tunggu, cepatlah!" luhan cemberut dan mem-_poutkan _bibirnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"sini aku bantu lulu.."

"_gomawo _kyung-_ie_.." luhan tersenyum manis kearah kyungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah baekhyun yang bersedekap seperti boss di hadapan mereka.

"dasar rusa cina"

.

..

.

"_finally done, lets go home girls_.." kyungsoo langsung mengandeng tasnya sedangkan luhan membereskan mejanya. Baekhyun dia sudah di ambang pintu sedari tadi.

"eh? bukannya kita akan makan di luar?"

"uh—benarkah?" ucap kyungsoo ling-lung

baekhyun memutar bola matanya "kau mulai pelupa _princess soo_, ayolah aku sudah sangat lapar"

.

"kalian mau makan apa?" tanya luhan

"aku ingin yang hangat-hangat, kita akan ke restoran?"

"j-jangan! ini akhir bulan uangku sedikit lagi, kita cari kedai makanan murah yang masih buka saja _otte_?"

"_arraseo_, ayo"

Untuk informasi, mereka bertiga tinggal serumah sejak tiga tahun lalu, dan kendaraan yang mereka punya satu-satunya hanya mobil baekhyun dan mereka harus patungan untuk membeli bensin—_itung-itung ngirit lah_

.

.

—_ckittt_

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kecil yang untungnya masih buka mengingat ini sudah sangat larut malam. Mereka memasuki kedai itu dan memesan makanan. Dan beruntung disana masih banyak orang dan tidak semuanya lelaki, kalau lelaki semua bisa celaka mereka mengingat pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan.

Seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan membawa sebuah menu dan minuman hangat "mau pesan apa nona-nona?"

Luhan terperangah, suaranya lembut, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi. Mahluk seperti ini ada di sebuah kedai kecil seperti ini? Uh.. dia sangat mempesona walaupun dominan wajah datar yang di perlihatkannya.

"aku pesan _galbitang_, _agassi_"—kyungsoo

"aku _samgytang, _ayamnya yang banyak _ne _hehehe"—baekhyun

"siapa namamu?" semuanya mengarahkan atensinya kearah luhan yang malah tersenyum **sangat **lebar dengan mata _banjjak-banjjak_ khasnya berbinar menatap pelayan yang keheranan dengan ucapan luhan.

"_ne_?"

"siapa namamu?" ulang luhan

"lu kau gila?!" baekhyun memukul lengan luhan pelan "jangan hiraukan dia _agassi_, pesanan dia samakan saja denganku oke, dan kita semua memesan teh _daechu _saja. Terimakasih"

"satu _galbitang_, dua _samgytang_, dan tiga teh _daechu_. Silahkan tunggu sebentar"

"_ne_.."

Pelayan itu tersenyum simpul kearah luhan sebelum meninggalkan meja ketiga wanita itu.

"_aigoo! aigoo! _Demi tuhan! dia tersenyum kepadaku baekhyunnn" baekhyun mendelik dan menyentil dahi luhan dengan tangan lentiknya. Membiarkan luhan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya dan seketika langsung tersenyum tidak jelas.

"siapa namanya ya.. _ah_—dia sangat tampan" racau luhan yang selalu mengikuti arah pelayan itu yang sedang berkeliling melayani pengunjung lain.

"dia sudah gila"

.

.

Setelah limabelas menit menunggu, seorang pelayan yang berbeda—_padahal luhan menginginkan pelayan yang tadi_—membawakan pesanan mereka. Dia juga tinggi, tampan tapi kulitnya berbeda. _ah.._luhan sudah terhipnotis dengan pelayan tadi.

Dan tiga orang wanita itu terheran-heran, apakah kedai ini membayar mereka mahal? Oh—_hell_ lihat mereka, dari semua pelayan—_kira-kira enam pelayan kalau baekhyun tidak salah hitung—_mereka memiliki paras yang tidak di ragukan, sangat tampan dan semuanya tinggi. Apakah boss mereka adalah Lee Minho? melihat para pelayan-pelayan disini membuat mereka berfikit untuk mengetahui boss mereka. Dari mana datangnya pelayan-pelayan tampan di kedai kecil begini?

"silahkan dinikmati.."

Kyungsoo merona, senyuman pelayan itu, tingginya, wajahnya dan kulitnya yang sangat_ err.._—_sexy _membuat dia terpesona juga. Apalagi dia memberikan senyuman yang membuat pipinya terasa memanas. Hentikan ide gila kyungsoo untuk menanyakan namanya juga seperti luhan tadi. _ohh_.. dia sangat malu dan dia tidak se-_frontal_ luhan.

"kalian ini kenapa? katanya lapar, ayo cepat makan!" sungut baekhyun seperti ibu-ibu galak yang menyuruh anak-anaknya makan.

"_ne eomma_.."

"ish!"

Mereka makan dengan khidmat—_sebenarnya hanya baekhyun_—menyisakan tiga mangkuk yang bersih tanpa sisa. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan dompetnya "kalian langsung saja ke mobil, aku yang membayar ini semua"

"woahh _jinjja_?"

"_ne_.. hitung-hitung men-traktir kalian"

"_huh_.. karena murah saja kau men-traktir kami _ne _kyung?"

"hu-um!" angguk kyungsoo

"hehehehe.. sudah sudah sana"

Mereka berpisah di dekat pintu masuk, baekhyun melenggangkan kakinya kearah kasir.

"meja duabelas, semuanya jadi berapa" tanya baekhyun sambil mengecek uangnya.

"semuanya 2500 won"

Dengan gerakan seperti ada efek _slow motion_ baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah sang kasir, "i-ini.." dengan tangan yang gemetar baekhyun menyerahkan uangnya, sang kasir membalasnya dengan senyuman—_atau cengiran?_—lebar.

"terimakasih nona, silahkan kunjungi kedai kami lagi"

"_n-ne_"—_dengan senang hati!_

Dengan berjalan cepat keluar baekhyun mendekati sahabatnya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil keras mengakibatkan dua orang wanita yang sebelumnya telah masuk kealam mimpi terperanjat kaget.

"yak! kau ini kenapa?!"

"i-itu.."

"i-itu apa?" kyungsoo dan luhan jadi khawatir dengan ekspresi baekhyun yang pucat pasi, apalagi wanita itu memegangi dadanya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seperti sudah berlari dua kilometer jauhnya. Padahal jarak pintu kedai dan mobil mereka lima meterpun tidak sampai.

"a-ada.._hahh—hahh.._"

"ada apa? **kenapa?!**"

"adakasirtampanyangtersenyumlebarkearahku"

—_**gubrak**_

Kyungsoo dan luhan menepuk dahinya bersamaan, dia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan _rap _dadakan ala byun baekhyun tadi. yang tidak bisa dimengerti adalah hanya karena seorang kasir dia seperti melihat hantu begini?!

"Gila!"

Ingatkan kyungsoo dan luhan bahwa mereka juga sama gilanya dengan baekhyun karena seorang pelayan.

.

.

* * *

~o(`C.J.S`)o~

* * *

.

.

Pagi kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya, karena _see_? Dua sahabatnya sudah duduk anteng di meja makan dengan tangan yang bersedekap di atas meja. Hari ini hari selasa dan mereka libur—_berterimakasihlah pada malaikat yang merasuki boss mereka_—jarang-jarang mereka mendapat libur di tengah padatnya urusan perusahaan.

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan melamun. Mereka memikirkan seseorang yang berbeda tetapi berada di tempat yang sama.

"kalian memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan ku?"

Kyungsoo dan luhan serempak mengangguk "hey bangaimana kalau kita mencari tahu tentang mereka?"

"maksudmu?" kyungsoo terheran-heran

"Gila! Maksud mu kita akan mengikuti mereka?!" luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya protes padahal dalam hati '_tunggu apa lagi ayo kita pergi!_'

baekhyun membenarkan duduknya yang terasa tidak nyaman sebelum berbicara "ehm.. ya begitulah, kalau kalian tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih"

"KAMI MAU!"

Seringaian tercetak di wajah cantik mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian yang _casual _tidak _sexy _dan tidak dengan dandanan yang menor. Kalau di lihat lihat mereka seperti remaja berusia belasan tahun.

Lihatlah **baekhyun** memakai baju dan _hot pants _berwarna kuning dengan rambut yang di kuncir satu tinggi. Ia memakai _sneakers _yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya, membuat baekhyun terasa lebih muda dan ceria dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya. Lalu, **luhan **memakai rok mini—tapi tidak terlalu ketat—berwarna hijau toska dengan baju putih polos yang di masukkan dalam roknya, dan _wedges_ berwarna sama seperti roknya. Rambutnya ia kepang menyamping menambah kesan cantik dalam diri luhan. Dan yang terakhir adalah **kyungsoo**, ia memakai _dress _selutut berwarna _baby blue_, dengan tampil sederhana, kyungsoo juga hanya memakai _flat shoe _berwarna putih dan rambut hitamnya yang ia gerai. Mereka sempurna.

.

.

.

Mereka mendatangi kedai kemarin, dan apa yang mereka lihat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka lihat kemarin malam. Kedai ini kedai kemarin yang mereka kunjungi _kan_? Tempatnya masih sama, alamatnya masih sama, dan baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mengenali kedai ini. Karena kedai ini sama persis dengan kedai yang kemarin mereka datangi. _**tapi**_**.. **apa ini? Semua pelayangnya sudah _tua_? Apakah mereka ber-_evolusi _dalam semalam? Argh!

Dengan rasa penasarannya yang sangat kuat, baekhyun memasuki kedai itu dan menuju kasirnya, kyungsoo dan luhan mengikutinya di belakang. Dan—_hell_ itu bukan si-kasir-tampan-yang-tersenyum-lebar-kearah-_nya_ kemarin. Disana hanya ada seorang bibi yang memakai celemek yang mengantung di lehernya.

"_annyeonghasimnikka ahjumma_.." sapa baekhyun ramah

"oh, _annyeong agassi_.."

"maaf _ahjumma _tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"silahkan anak muda"

"e-em kenapa disini semuanya berubah—_eh_ maksudku kemarin malam aku kemari bersama kedua sahabatku (kyungsoo dan luhan melambaikan tangannya) dan disini _hmm.._ bagaimana ya, disni semua pelayannya masih muda dan tampan-tampan, tapi kenapa sekarang?" jelas baekhyun, sang _ahjumma _tersenyum simpul kearah mereka bertiga "mereka memang bekerja disini anak muda, tapi hanya bekerja di waktu malam hari"

Sang _ahjumma _tersenyum lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang tersedia disana.

"nah, silahkan ke sekolah ini kalian akan bertemu mereka"

Raut wajah ketiga wanita itu seketika berubah keruh "s-s—sekolah?"

.

.

* * *

~o(`CB. JK. SL`)o~

* * *

.

.

_/_—_Dong-ah High School_—_/_

Terpang-pang jelas dimata baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan sebuah nama sekolah dan demi tuhan—_high school! _

Mereka menunggu di luar mobil baekhyun, mengecek satu persatu siswa-siswa yang keluar dari sekolah itu mengabaikan siswa-siswa yang bersiul kurang ajar kearah mereka. Dan berharap-harap cemas bahwa pelayan dan kasir yang mereka lihat bukan siswa _high school_ manapun di korea ini. Bisa mati mereka menyukai seorang yang lebih muda dari mereka atau—_**berondong**_**?**—mimpi apa mereka akan menyukai pria—_atau lelaki?_—yang _astaga_ bisa di jelaskan _lebih muda enam tahun dari mereka_.

Enam. Tahun. Lebih. Muda.

**Lebih **

**Muda**

—**_Enam_**_** tahun**_

Tiba-tiba semilir angin, dan kalau ini dalam komik bisa di tambah efek hujan dan petir kalau perlu, karena suasana hati mereka sama kacaunya dengan perumpamaan itu, lebih malah.

Disana, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah _high school _itu si pelayang dan si kasir tampan. _Oh.. _bahkan mereka sama mempesonanya dengan baju seragam itu. Berjalan kearah mereka.

eh?

.

Apa?!

.

_berjalan kearah mereka?_

_._

Dag. Dig. Dug.

.

.

"_annyeong_.." ucap mereka bersamaan

"..."

"hay.. aku sehun, Oh Sehun" #wink

Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Kim Jongin _imnida_.." #smile

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" #giggle

Baekhyun mengerap-ngerjapkan matanya

"kalian dari sekolah mana? sudah pulang?"

—_**jderr! **_

Sekolah? SEKOLAH? S. E. K. O. L. A. H. (?)

.

.

.

.

,

..._bahkan mereka sudah bekerja_

'_matilah aku..' _batin ketiganya nelangsa

.

.

.

.

**FIN OR TBC?**

**Choose one *laugh***

**Wkwkwkkk #tutupmuka**

**Gak jelas banget ya? huhuhuhuu****ㅠㅠ**

**Ini dapet ide dari mereka juga sih, semua **_**seme**_**-nya pada lebih muda dari si **_**uke**_**. Hahahaa **

**Mau lanjut?**

**RnR pleaseu? ***_**bbuing-bbuing **_


	2. Chapter 2 Little brother?

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, lebih tepatnya memandang bibirnya, Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Sehun maju beberapa _centimeter _kearahnya.

"k-kau mau apa Hun-_ah_?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika Sehun hanya menyeka _ice cream _yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "_gomawo _Sehun-_ah_ :) "

"thama-thama Luhannie _noona _^^"

Luhan _facepalm_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

* * *

**Younger than us?**

**By. raul . sungsoo12**

Cast **:**

**Baekhyun . Kyungsoo . Luhan**

**Chanyeol . Jongin . Sehun**

Other..

Pair **:**

**ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan**

Genre** :**

**Romance, **_**fluff, **_**Humor(?)**

Rate** :**

_**Still **_**T(een)**

Disclaimer** : Mereka bukan punya saya**

**Warn! **

**GS!**** (GANDERSWITCH!)**

**AU! Typo(s), OOC, absurd(sangat), ****gak sesuai EYD, ****etc.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"kalian dari sekolah mana? Sudah pulang?"

.

.

.

,

—_dugun dugunn.._

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Dilihat lagi si penjaga kasir yang menatapnya ingin tahu, bahkan dua bocah disampingnya memandang Kyungsoo juga Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun mencolek Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang terpaku, bertanya _'bagaimana ini' _melalui sorot matanya yang dibalas dengan ekspresi _blank _mereka.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya bisa bungkam. Hey apakah mereka seperti anak remaja?

"err.."

"—_EONNIE__!_"

Kyungsoo refleks menoleh, dilihatnya gadis remaja berseragam sama seperti kasir dan pelayan dihadapannya ini. Senyuman mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

DIBERKATILAH KAU SOOJUNG!

Ia hampir lupa bahwa Soojung—_adiknya_—bersekolah disini. Kyungsoo melambai kearahnya dan gadis itu segera mendekati.

"sedang apa disini? Tumben sekali.." Soojong berkata sambil bersedekap di hadapan Kyungsoo—_pura-pura ngambek_

"kau tidak rindu padaku _eo_?"

"aku rinduuuu" Soojong langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, yang di hadiahi tatapan bingung dari tiga orang lelaki di depannya dan dua orang wanita berucap syukur karena kedatangan Soojung.

"ehem.."

"eh? Kalian sedang ap—YAK EONNIE-DEUL?!"

Soojung langsung ditarik masuk ke mobil dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menyandera gadis itu di belakang kursi penumpang. Bisa celaka mereka kalau Soojung dan _mereka_ terus berada disana.

.

.

.

Tatapan Soojung menyelidik kearah wanita-wanita yang berada disana, apalagi pada Kyungsoo. "katakan padaku, mau apa kalian ke sekolahku?"

—_TUK!_

"ack!"

"ya! Sopanlah sedikit aish.." gerutu Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengetuk dahi Soojung keras dengan jari lentiknya—_memang kebiasaan sang diva_

"diamlah.. nanti aku yang menjelaskan padamu" intruksi Kyungsoo yang mengemudi

"Tap—"

"Baekhyunie.. Luhannie.. bekap mulutnya"

Soojung menatap Kyungsoo horror. Tapi dengan semangat 45 Baekhyun dan Luhan membekap Soojung dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo, dan seketika gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"ternyata berguna juga.."

"HAHAHAHAHAAA.."

_Astaga.._ berhati-hatilah pada mereka.

.

.

.

—_sedangkan di lain tempat_—

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun bertatapan tidak mengerti, mereka masih membatu di gerbang sekolah setelah kepergian mobil wanita-wanita dan Soojung tadi.

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang_..

"Soojung... GUYS DIA HARTA KARUN KITA!" sorak Jongin kegirangan

"maksudmu?"

"kita bisa menanyakan segala hal tentang _mereka_!"

"YAK KAU JENIUUS!"

"YEHET!"

.

.

* * *

~o(`B. K. L`)o~

* * *

.

.

Setelah menceritakan kepada Soojung kemarin, Kyungsoo mendapatkan semua informasi tentang si kasir dan si pelayan dengan se-detail detailnya dari Soojung si ratu gosip sekolah. yang jadi masalah, setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan mereka langsung lemas sama seperti dirinya.

Dan yang mereka butuhkan adalah pakar cinta,

.

.

.

.

Yang pastinya harus anak _High School_.

.

.

"_MY BABY HONEY... KRIS GE~_"

Pucuk dicinta Tao pun tiba

Si gadis remaja cantik usia 18 tahun, tubuh tinggi, badan semok, rambut hitam panjang dengan pacar 8 tahun lebih tua darinya, _boss _mereka. Kris Wu. Yang pastinya dia _HIGH SCHOOL! _

—_Si pakar cinta telah datang.._

"Tao-_ya!_"

"huh?"

Tao segera berbalik dari pintu ruangan pacarnya menuju tempat kerja Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. "ada apa _eonnie_?" sapanya riang.

Jangan heran, saking seringnya Tao ke kantor Kris, dia sudah hapal satu persatu pegawai disana. Memang dasarnya dia orangnya _easy going_, cerewet, _childish _dan satu-satunya orang yang hanya bisa membuat seorang kris Wu OOC(_out of character_). Tapi jangan di tanya dengan isi otaknya, ia sangat pintar, atlit pula. Serba guna.

Saking serba gunanya, rencana gila Baekhyun untuk menanyakan solusi cinta mereka kepada sang gadis panda. Seperti sekarang "ehem.. bagaimana kalau kita bicara diluar, di _cafè _mungkin? Mau yaa Tao~" Luhan membujuk

Tao tampak berpikir. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka dengan tatapan memelas kearah Tao.

Tao yang tak tega—_(bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca)_—segera mengangguk "tapi Tao izin dulu pada Kris _ge_ ya, tunggu disini okey! *wink!* "

"Okey _boss_!"

Wanita-wanita itu segera bertepuk tangan heboh.

.

.

.

Tao bersedekap sok intelektual di hadapan ketiga wanita itu, matanya menerawang dan sesekali melirik mereka yang memasang muka (9'-'9) —_harap-harap cemas_

Tao tersenyum lucu, disampingnya Kris sudah memfoto-nya beberapakali—_(mereka terpaksa membawa Kris, karena boss mereka itu sangat overprotectif kepada sang panda)_—menurutnya berbagai ekspresi dari Tao itu adalah penyemangat hidupnya.

_See_, Kris sangat OOC

"_eonnie-deul _jangan takut, aku juga suka yang lebih tua kok" katanya jenaka sambil memukul pelan lengan Kris

"tapi kau dan kami berbeda, pliss -_-"

"Iya juga sih.. ^^"

"(ㄱ.ㄱ') "—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan

"(~^3^)~©©"—Kris

"tapi kalian jangan khawatir, cinta itu tidak memandang usia, tidak memandang fisik dan tidak memandang kekayaan. _Eonnie-deul _harus percaya diri. Kalian itu sangat _innocent _ seperti dede bayi, cantik seperti dewi Hemaprodit_—_"

"Aphrodite Tao-ya!" bentak Baekhyun. Wanita itu seketika mengkeret ketika Kris menatapnya tajam sambil mengacungkan garpu. sadis.

"—oh iya Aprodithe! lembut seperti ibu, hangat seperti sahabat dan lain lain—" sambung Tao

"..."

"—Jadi cinta itu harus di perjuangkan, tidak perduli kalian yang menyukai pria di bawah kalian. Itu tidak masalah!"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Kagum juga pada Tao, pantas saja seorang Kris Wu sangat jatuh hati. Tao itu segalanya, _amazing! Daebak! jjang_!

"lagipula kisah cinta seperti kalian itu banyak juga dialami oleh orang lain. Contohnya pemilik _cafè _ini, Kim Jongdae yang menikahi Kim Minseok wanita cantik yang lima tahun di atasnya, Kim Myungsoo temanku, dia berpacaran dengan kakakku Huang Sungyeol, lalu Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong, Seo Kangjun dengan Hong Soohyun, Raffi Ahmad dengan Yuni Syara—_eh _tapi mereka sudah putus. Oh iya! Darius Sinatria deng—"

"cukup Taozi, bicara mu semakin ngelantur, tau!" sela Kyungsoo

"Hehehe masa _sih_, Tao hanya terbawa suasana ^^. Jadi intinya adalah kalian itu harus memperjuangkan cinta kalian, _arraseo_?"

"_ne arraseo princess_!"

Mereka sedikitnya ada pencerahan, bahkan Luhan sudah memikirkan rencana bagus kedepannya. Mereka harus memperjuangkan cinta. Harus!

.

.

* * *

~o(C. J. S)o~

* * *

.

.

"Soojung!"

Jongin berlari kearah sang gadis dengan tergesa-gesa, dilihatnya Soojung yang mengernyit heran pada Jongin yang tidak biasanya datang kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

"_wae_?"

"aku.. ada perlu denganmu. _kajja_!"

"YAK!"

..

..

..

"jadi, apa?" Soojung tersenyum lembut

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. err"

"tentang?" Soojung tetap tersenyum

"tentang... kakak mu?" senyuman Soojung tambah lebar. Malah dengan sedikit cekikikan. _assa_! Dugaanya benar.

"hahahahaha.." Soojung tertawa sambil memukuli Jongin cukup keras, dia sebenarnya seorang gadis atau bukan?

"hahaha aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau tanyakan. Jadi jangan tegang begitu _kkamjong_!"

"YA!"

"oke-oke, mau dimulai dari mana tuan Kim? Aku tahu semua tentang _eonnie _ku."

"..."

"Kalau perlu Baekhyun _eonnie _dan Luhan _eonnie _juga aku tau" Soojung ber_smirk _melihat Jongin yang melongo, bahkan Jongin belum bercerita apa-apa tentang Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menitipkan informasi wanita-wanita itu kepadanya. Dan Soojung dengan mudahnya menebak. Luar biasa si ratu gosip.

Soojung maju lebih dekat kearah Jongin "tapi.. jangan harap kau dengan mudah mendapatkan _eonnie _ku, karena dia itu _limited edition_"

" -_- " —Jongin

"Baekhyun _eonnie _dan Luhan _eonnie _juga. Katakan pada mereka"

"aku akan mendekatinya.." ucap Jongin yakin

"dengan kau yang anak _high school _begini? _Cih_! Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi _kkamjong_"

Soojung duduk bersedekap dengan tangan yang menunjuk Jongin dia berkata; "kau tau, _eonnie _ku itu banyak di perebutkan. Kau tau pengusaha kaya Cha Sunwoo? Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada _eonnie _ku dengan membawa tiga truk bunga mawar ke rumah kami. Dan kau tau balasan _eonnie _ku?"

"menerimanya?" jawab Jongin agak ragu-ragu dan tidak rela juga.

"salah! Dia dengan datarnya menjawab. ehem.. _'aku bukan orang sempurna seperti yang kau inginkan presdir Cha. Jadi, maafkan aku' _dan langsung menutup pintu rumah dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah sekalipun"

Jongin melongo.—_hell_, apa kabar dengan dirinya yang rakyak jelata ini? .-.

"bukan hanya itu, pengarang lagu Son Dongwoon, aktor Jo Insung, koki terkenal Kim Ryeowook, si Hyunsik yang sok keren itu. Dan oh! Kau tau Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook _hoobae_ kita, anak pemilik sekolah ini! lusa kemarin menanyakan tentang _eonnie_ ku" cerita Soojung menepuk dadanya bangga

"jadi kau.." Soojung meneliti Jongin dari atas sampai bawah "anak _high school_, kulit hitam, pesek, dompet tipis jangan terlalu banyak berharap, _arra_?"

—_**crack!**_

Sakitnya tuh disini :( . _Someone call the doctor please.._ ㅠ.ㅠ

"..."

"tapi kau sangat pintar _kkamjong, _jenius, teman temanmu juga. Berjuanglah, _fighting!_ '-')9 " senyum Soojung sambil menepuk punggung Jongin memberi semangat.

Semua beban ucapan setajam silet sang ratu gosip menguap dari diri Jongin, ia tersenyum cerah dan merentangkan tangannya "_gomawo Soojungie_, _saranghaeeee_"

Soojung menahan Jongin dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahi temannya itu dan mendorongnya menjauh "yaiks, menyingkir sudah bell. Nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang _noona-noona _itu kepada kalian hihihii. Sampai jumpa di istirahat kedua~"

"TERIMAKASIH CALON ADIK IPAR AAAAKK"

"_ndasmu kkamjong_!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

~o(CB. JK. SL)o~

* * *

.

.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka sudah berada disini bersama _'ehem' _dengan _'ehem' _berondong mereka #uhuk. Dengan bermodalkan modus pertama mereka untuk menjemput Soojung, padahal gadis itu sudah di beri _kode _dari mereka untuk segera pergi. Untungnya gadis itu mengerti dan segera pergi dengan Minhyuk—pacarnya. Dan alhasil—_yang memang tujuan mereka_—bertemu dengan lelaki lelaki incaran mereka.

.

_Err.. apakah mereka tidak terlihat seperti pedophile?_

_._

Wajah Baekhyun yang kelihatannya seperti _mau banget _pergi dengan lelaki yang paling jangkung disana. Wajah Kyungsoo yang _blushing _padahal Jongin hanya memberikan senyuman. Dan pandangan _intens _Luhan diberikan kepada si bocah Oh.

_Nyebut.. nyebut.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

~o(SL)o~

..

* * *

Dengan bermusyawarah sebentar antara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka sepakat untuk pergi dengan _berondong_ masing masing. Baekhyun ke selatan, Kyungsoo ke timur, Luhan ke barat. Semuanya tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan. Bahkan Baekhyun rela menyimpan mobilnya terlebih dulu di super market terdekat.

"ehm, _noona.._"

—('_Uh, Ya? Noona? NOONA? HELLOOO! AKU ITU—eh memang noona sih :('_

"Ya?" Luhan menyahut dengan kadar kegembiraan lebih dari 1000 persen.

"_noona _mau _ice cream_?"

"Tentu! _Kajja _Sehun-_ah_"

.

'_Duh.. gak enak ya di panggil berondong terus. Kalau adik kecil gimana? Tapi rada ambigu :3'_ batin Luhan bergejolak. Supaya tidak di sangka tante yang membawa anak sekolahan, Luhan memberikan Sehun jaket Real Madrid CR7-nya pada Sehun. Untung bawahan seragam Sehun berwarna hitam jadi tidak terlalu mencolok.

_Eh? Apanya?_

"_noona _mau ratha apa?"

"oh, vanill—RATHA?" mata Luhan melotot dramatis, tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"hehehe _noona _mau rasa apa?" jawab Sehun senyum _innocent_

'_mungkin hanya hayalanku saja'_ batin Luhan "rasa vanilla Hun-_ah_.."

"Okey.. _noona _duduk disana oke? Yang paling pojok sana dekat jendela, itu _spot favorite _Sehun dikedai ini. Biar Sehun yang menunggu disini, liat antriannya masih panjang, nanti _noona _cape ^^"

_LUHAN BISA KALEM GAK? _

_RASANYA PENGEN GITU NYUBIT SEHUN TERUS KANTONGIN BAWA KE RUMAH QAQ_

—_ekhem_

"Oke, hati-hati ya Hunnie, nanti orang imut kayak kamu takutnya ada yang nyulik"

"Okey _noona _^^"

.

.

.

"pethanan dataangg.."

Luhan diam, mungkin itu khayalannya lagi. Sehun datang dengan dua gelas _ice cream_, ia menaruh di meja yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"ayo makan _noona_"

"_ne_.."

Luhan tidak fokus ke _ice cream_, fokus utamanya adalah wajah _childish _Sehun di hadapannya. Kalau dia tak tau malu, Luhan ingin sekali memotret segala pose Sehun. Ternyata _efek _seorang Kris Wu beralih kepadanya.

'_Sehun lucu yaa..' _

_._

'_aakk.. makannya itu kayak marmut, lucuu*3*' _

_._

'_Sehun.. sehun.. sehunn...' _

_._

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, lebih tepatnya memandang bibirnya, Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Sehun maju beberapa _centimeter _kearahnya.

"k-kau mau apa Hun-_ah_?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika Sehun hanya menyeka _ice cream _yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "_gomawo _Sehun-_ah_ :) "

"thama-thama Luhannie _noona _^^"

Luhan _facepalm_.

Dia tidak salah dengar, memang Sehun cadel. cadel 's' lagi. terus kenapa namanya harus Oh Sehun? nantikan jadi Oh Thehun, kan gak enak :( .

Biarlah, kata Tao juga _'cinta tidak memandang fisik' _#tssah

.

.

.

* * *

~o(JK)o~

..

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin ke Timur, karena kasihan takut melihat Kyungsoo kelelahan, jadi mereka sepakat memakai sepeda Jongin untuk pergi ke taman. Padahal modus Jongin supaya di peluk Kyungsoo dari belakang seperti sekarang, dasar!

"Jongin-_ah_.."

"_ne_.."

"kau tidak malu?"

"huh? Malu kenapa?"

"membawaku begini.."

"apa yang harus di permalukan _noona_, seharusnya aku bangga membawa wanita secantik dirimu ke taman ini" Kyungsoo _blushing _lagi, Jongin memang selalu bisa membuat darah berkumpul di pipinya

"jangan gombal! Dasar anak kecil.."

"hehehee.."

..

..

..

"_noona _mau membeli sesuatu?" Jongin memakirkan sepedanya di bawah pohon. Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo menarik Jongin ke _stand _gula-gula berwarna merah muda, Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut, lucu juga melihat wanitanya terlihat seperti anak kecil begini.

.

.

_Lihat siapa yang anak kecil disini?_

_Dan siapa yang kau panggil 'wanita'mu, Jongin?_

_._

.

Mereka kembali dengan membawa berbagai makanan, ternyata Kyungsoo suka ngemil. Tapi badannya tetap mungil. Bahkan Jongin bingung, Kyungsoo itu pantas di sebut adik dari pada kakaknya Soojung. Wajah imutan Kyungsoo, Tinggi badan Soojung jelas lebih tinggi. Jadi kesimpulannya Kyungsoo itu lebih pantas jadi adik, _menurut Jongin sih_.

"Jongin-_ah _kau melamun!"

"uh-oh.. _mianhae noona_"

"tidak apa-apa, kau lucu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang mengembang, sadar akan perkatannya yang melenceng, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang berlarian disana. Pipinya _blushing _lagi. _astaga_.

"_noona _juga kok, lucuuu sekali" Jongin mencubit sekilas pipi Kyungsoo

"ish, _kkamjong_!"

"Yah! _Noona _tau darimana kata itu?"

"Soojungie" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

'_ya.. kakak dan adik sama saja. Awas kau Soojung!'_

"_noona_~ jangan memanggilku begitu.." manja Jongin

"kenapa? _Kkamjong _itu lucu. _Kkamjong, kkamjong, kkamjoonggg_.."

Jongin tersenyum, baru sekarang dirinya di sebut _kkamjong _oleh orang bahagianya sampai kelangit. Karena Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan dari bibir hatinya jadi terasa berbeda, lucu, imut, _cute_.

Jongin overdosis.

Jongin bisa-bisa terkena penyakit gula karena Kyungsoo itu terlalu manis. "tapi aku suka memanggilmu '_Jonginnie~'_. tidak apa-apakan?"

"untukmu panggilan apapun boleh _noona_ :)"

_Kyungsoo blushing lagi.., lagi.. dan lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

~o(CB)o~

..

* * *

Baekhyun ke selatan, dengan lelaki jangkung tampan di sampingnya. Ia jadi tidak terlalu malu, karena Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperlakukannya seperti _noona-noona_, walaupun sikapnya tetap sopan.

Chanyeol itu pintar, dia ceria, periang. Sama sepertinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tanpa sadar menautkan tangan mereka. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dan candaan-candaan dari keduanya membuat mereka nyaman. Baekhyun sesekali akan membahas segalanya yang ada di diri Chanyeol atau tempat-tempat yang ia lihat. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal bukan.—_Setidaknya belum_.

Mereka rencananya akan berjalan-jalan ke sungai Han, sebelum kejadian sepeda kencang yang melaju kearah mereka, dan dengan kurang ajarnya kubangan air yang sepeda motor itu lewati mengenai pakaian Baekhyun yang memang berada di pinggiran jalan. Dan alhasil, Chanyeol yang panik langsung membawa Baekhyun ke toilet terdekat.

.

Dengan bermodalkan jaket bertuliskan **'**_**BLACK JACK**_**' **dibelakangnya, Baekhyun dengan tidak rela memakainya.

'_padahalkan aku Sone, bukan Black Jack -3-' _rutuk Baekhyun, tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Raut wajah Chanyeol yang khawatir itu sangat tampan, _aduh.._ chanyeol mau ngapain aja tetap tampan kok.

"_noona mianhae.._"

"_gwaenchana _Chanyeol-ah, ini bukan salahmu. Memang dasar pengemudi kurang ajar itu saja, awas kalau nanti bertemu, akan ku pukul dia! Ish!" jawab Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Baekhyun _noona_nya itu sama seperti dirinya, kalau sudah kesal pasti menendang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_noona kajja_ kita ke sungai Han!"

"_ye, kajja_~"

.

.

.

"indah ya.."

"sangat indah.."

"..."

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"ya?"

"umurmu berapa?"

"umurku? umurku 18 tahun yang ke-300 kalinya, _noona_"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengernyit heran kearah Chanyeol. "maksudmu?"

"Iya, umurku 18 tahun, namun sudah yang ke-300 kalinya."

Baekhyun tambah mengernyit, hey apanya yang ke-300 kali? Jadi umurnya berapa? Tapi memang ada yang aneh dari Chanyeol, atau teman-temannya juga sama?

"perjelaslah bocah, kau membuatku bingung tau!"

"tapi _noona _jangan takut oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, penasaran juga. Memangnya apa yang harus di takutkan dari dirinya yang tampan.

"aku _werewolf_, Jongin dan Sehun juga.."

"..!.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"..."

"kau lucu _noona,_ HAHAHAHAAA"

"Park.."

"HAHAHAHAA—_aduhh.. perutku HAHAHAAHA!_"

"Chan—"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA.."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.."

"_neo—_"

"HAHAHAAA.._aww.. aww.._HAHAHAA"

"..."

"HAHAHAA.."

"..."

"HA. HAA.."

"..."

"HA..ha"

"..."

"ha. hah"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_mian.._"

"sudah puas huh?"

"belum. HAHAHAHAHAA—YAK _NOONA EODIYAA?_"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa. _'Dasar Park idioooottttt! Itu tidak lucu'_

"_NOONA!_"

Baekhyun tidak perduli. Yang jelas sekarang dia _fix _sangat kesal. Dasar idiot. Yoda idiot!.

"_NOONA MIANHAEEE_"

"..."

"_NOONAAAAA!_"

"aishh.. anak itu!" Baekhyun kasihan, lebih tepatnya malu juga. Suara om-om Chanyeol yang berteriak kearahnya itu polusi suara, tidak enak dengan pejalan lain.

Dengan langkah besar-besar Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang masih di seberang jalan. Tubuh tinggi, suara om-om, muka bocah Chanyeol pastinya sangat dominan diantara orang-orang disana. _'aishh.. kenapa aku yang harus mendatanginya sih_!"

Baekhyun telah berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya anak itu matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. _Eh? _

"jangan menangissss Chanyeol-_ah_!"

.

.

* * *

~o(CB. JK. SL)o~

..

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang paling pertama ke kedai waktu itu karena bocah disampingnya yang merengek minta diantarkan setelah menangis tadi. Disusul dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang datang bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Bibi itu memang benar, malam seperti ini memang pelayannya berbeda. Lihatlah kedai ini benar-benar seperti kedai para _namja muda tampan_. Wanita-wanita itu benar-benar penasaran dengan pemilik kedai ini.

"sebenarnya _boss _kalian itu siapa? Pintar sekali memilih pegawai" ucap Luhan bertanya kepada ChanKaiHun.

"_boss _kami—"

"Haii~ _eonnie-deul_!"

Tiba-tiba Tao keluar dari kedai itu bersama dengan Kris yang digandengnya. _mungkinkah_?

"ini _boss _kami _noona_!" seru Sehun semangat

Wajah mereka seketika _blank_. Jadi _boss _mereka adalah _boss _para bocah ini juga?! Dunia memang sempit. Dan Kris Wu? Mereka tidak heran. Dikantor mereka juga Kris memilih pegawai terpilih dengan wajah-wajah bak model. Contohnya saja mereka ini. BaekSooHan terlalu narsis.

"sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kris menyelidik.

.

.

—_glupp_

Baekhyun bergeser kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan,ceritanya mereka itu sedang berbohong pada sang _boss _untuk mangkir bekerja hari ini tadi pagi. Dan disini... tamatlah mereka!

"e-em a-anu _boss_.." Kyungsoo bersusah payah menjelaskan

"anu-anu! Jawab yang benar!"

"i-itu a-anu.."

Baekhyun dan Luhan melancarkan aksi mereka pada Tao dengan muka_ puppy_ hampir menangis mereka. Tao segera menarik-narik lengan jaket Kris "sudahlah _ge_~ mereka sedang ada urusan jangan diganggu. _Kajja _pergi Tao capeee..."

Kris menghela nafas, menatap tajam tiga pegawai wanitanya seolah berkata _'sekarang kalian selamat'_ dan segera digiring pergi oleh Tao.

"dadah _eonnie_!"

"_bye bye baby _panda, gomawoooo"

Lihatlah. Tiga lelaki yang berdiri didekat mereka menahan nafas, para _noona _melancarkan aksi _aegyo _pada Tao tapi malah mereka yang mendapat efeknya.

Wanita-wanita itu menghela nafas lega ketika Kris dan Tao sudah pergi. Mereka membalikkan badan dan bingung melihat tiga berondong mereka diam terpaku. Baekhyun menjentik-jentikkan jarinya "hey! hey! kalian ini kenapa?!"

"eoh?"

Tiga lelaki itu malah bengong. Kyungsoo mengetuk kepala mereka satu-satu "cepat masuk sana katanya kalian mau bekerja!" seru Kyungsoo galak, Jongin cemberut.

"aih Soo jangan galak-galak pada my Hunnie~" luhan segera mengelus-elus kepala Sehun. Bocah itu malah ke-enakan.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun "apa?!" Baekhyun melotot, Chanyeol tidak takut malah makin gemas. Mau menakut-nakutinya tapi tidak mempan dengan wajah _puppy _seperti itu.

"sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Kalian cepat bekerja" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambai pada Chanyeol dan Jongin lalu memasuki mobil mereka.

"Hunnie jangan cape-cape ya.. jangan genit-genit!"

.

_What the hell.._

_._

"Ya! Rusa cina cepat masuk!" seru Baekhyun dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo keluar lagi lalu menarik Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil mereka "_Bye bye _Hunnie"

"dadah Hannie _noona _sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Oke~~"

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah sampai. Mereka membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Luhan. Sudah harum, dan memakai pakaian tidur masing-masing.

"bagaimana hari kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan Luhan, lalu memainkan rambut Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun itu lucuuuu, apalagi gaya bicaranya. Walaupun seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tetap perhatian. _Oh.. hunnie_.." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit boneka rusanya.

"Ck! Chanyeol itu idiot, Yoda, menyebalkan! Bocah! anak kecil! Ishhh aku kesal padanya. Tapi dia sangat manis, _aigoo _kalau sedang menangis dia itu seperti bayii lucuuu.."

"Jongin itu romantis. Dia menyebut mataku belo lucu seperti burung hantu, aku menyebutnya si hitam dari gua hantu. Hihihihii."

_/Sigh../_

Kyungsoo terlalu polos _yeorobun_..

bagian mana yang disebut romantis dari burung hantu dan si hitam dari gua hantu?

'_Abaikan.. abaikan_..' batin Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. apakah kita terlihat seperti memperlakukan mereka seperti adik kita? Apalagi kau Luhan!" tuduh Baekhyun. Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol, bocah itu sangat manja dan dia seperti kakak yang selalu menuruti Chanyeol.

"aku pikir juga begitu.." terawang Luhan

"Jadi bagaimana ini.." Kyungsoo memijit dahinya bingung dan lelah

"apakah kita menyukai mereka—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—sebagai pria atau ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...sebagai adik?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**a/n : **

**HAIIII *ditimpuk***

_**Sebenernya saya gak berani nge-post karena udah terlalu lamaaaa banget! Tapi.. here i am**_

_**Maaf banget ya, iya tau saya telat telat telat banget updatenya. Mianhae**__**ㅠ**__**.**__**ㅠ **__**ampe ada yang PM maaf ya buat yang nunggu *bow**_

_**Sebenernya banyak alesan, dimulai dari pas pertama, ada kasus ByunTae, saya jadi ng-drop sendiri. Kayak karma dari ff ini gilaa, baekhyun jadi berondongnya**__**ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ **__**rada gak rela, tapi mau gimana lagi, udah terjadi.**_

_**Yang kedua, laptop saya yang gede na'uzubillah ngadat dan mati. Tek! Saya potek. Mau ngetik ke warnet males, minjem ke temen gak enak. Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu 2 bulan lamanya di kirimin notebook punya kakak di transfer kesini. Muhehehee jadi baru sempet nulis lagi sekarang.**_

_**Ketiga, mohon maklumin yaa kalo ff ini telat updatenya karena saya udah kelas 3 SMA. Ini juga memanfaatkan wifi sekolahan buat nge-post #plakk gak modal banget ya :(**_

_**DAN YANG PALING KESEL SAYA GAK BISA BUKA FFN, PADAHAL INI UDAH JADI DARI BEBERAPA BULAN YANG LALU *nangis* jadi maaf bgt readers-nim yang udah pada nunggu #kaloada**_

_**MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH SUPPORT BUAT FF INI! MAKASSIIHHHH BANGEETTT *peluk atu-atu***_

_**Ini chap dua garing-garing krenyess gitu ya.. pertama memang saya suka mereka yang manja-manjaan dulu sama si tante-tante. Baru nantii... tunggu aja kelanjutannya.**_

_**Itu juga kalo mau di lanjut sih hehe**_

_**Terakhir. Makasih banget buat readers-deul terutama buat **__**YoonShieun **__**buat udah nagsih tau agasshi itu buat cewe. Gua manggil Sehun di chap kemarin 'anak gadis' masa.. maaf banget yaa ;-; sama maaf banget gak bisa balas satu-satu :(**_

_**Sekian, acara curhatnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~o( BIG THANKS TO )o**

**kioko2121 :: Oh AiLu :: tomatocherry :: NaYool :: AQuariisBlue :: Dhea485 :: indaaaaaahhh :: dorekyungsoo93 :: 9394loves :: lee kaisoo :: younlaycious :: DJ 100 :: park min mi :: EXOTICARMYsasha :: BluePink EXO-XOXOX-COUPLE :: ByunnaPark :: Ciachunyoo :: Yoonshieun :: kai4d.o :: kyunginie :: minminim :: lee chan hyun :: Guest[1] :: luhan :: rinzkudo :: princepink :: Little Wolf Prince' Oh Sehun :: KaiSooLovers :: rarayuni . rahmawati :: anunya chanyeol(?) :: baekkiechan :: gigichanyeol :: reru95 :: yodachan :: bella . febrianti 735 :: MrsDoubleV :: nur991fah :: KaiSoo Shipper :: cyscprdnmushroom :: lady soojung :: kyungie22 :: ParkByun :: aqila k :: kimbubbledobi :: sehunpou :: baeksounds :: Josh8812 :: ichikameyora :: baekpearl :: exoel :: cindy :: Ahn Sunyoung :: nada :: dyodomyeon :: Guest[2] :: hunhanexo :: kyle :: WindaWinda :: BabysooVani :: alit dwi astrini :: tah :: hunhanexo ::Oh LuWind ::wlywyf :: parkyou ::fanLu ::alyanabilah :: odult me :: YungiSMY :: karwurmonica :: LeeDiah :: mamik.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang kesel, marah, bahkan gak suka sama ff ini tuangin aja di kotak review oke! ^.~ (tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan)**

_**Btw mau di panjangin lagi gak chapternya?**_

**Review, **_**please **_

_**Bye bye *dadah-dadah bareng tante bbh, dks, lh***_

**16– 01 - 2015**


	3. I'll be your man

Tiga lelaki itu berkerubung di kamar Sehun.

"Kita harus benar-benar dalam menjalankan rencana kita, jangan sampai gagal karena ini menyangkut diri kita masing-masing" ucap Chanyeol

Mereka semua mengangguk kompak, sambil mengapalkan tangan mereka dan bergumam _'hwaiting' _dengan penuh semangat.

Membawa ponsel masing-masing, mereka mengetik dengan yakin

..

_Aku akan menjadi pria mu untuk malam ini_

_.._

_Send.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Younger than us?**

**By. raul . sungsoo12**

Cast **:**

**Baekhyun . Kyungsoo . Luhan**

**Chanyeol . Jongin . Sehun**

Other..

Pair **:**

**ChanBaek . KaiSoo . HunHan**

Genre** :**

**Romance, **_**fluff, **_**Humor(?)**

Rate** :**

**T**

Disclaimer** : Mereka bukan punya saya**

**Warn! **

**GS! (GANDERSWITCH!) **

**AU! Typo(s), OOC, absurd(sangat), gak sesuai EYD, etc.**

**DLDR!**

..

a/n :

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan (24)

Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun (18)

Istilah _wanita _disini bukan dalam artian mereka udah di _'iyaiya'_in, tapi menurut pandangan gue wanita itu yang udah diatas 20 tahunan. Dan kata _gadis _sama _wanita _terus _lelaki dan pria _di ff ini cuma buat pembeda aja. Ngerti _kan_? ngertiin aja ya, gue juga gatau ini ngomong apaan #plakk

.

_[4.975 words]_

_._

_Happy Reading! _

_.._

* * *

Memang dasarnya jiwa _noona _mereka sudah melekat, disuruh untuk menjauhi tiga berondong mereka pun diurungkan.

Luhan yang _kekeuh _bilang bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjauhi Sehun—anak asuh barunya. Kyungsoo juga dipikir-pikir kalau tidak melihat senyum Jongin dirinya tidak bisa. Kalau Baekhyun.. entahlah. Chanyeol itu terlalu idiot menurutnya, tingkahnya sangat anak kecil, tapi pasti itu yang akan membuatnya tersenyum. Karena tiga berondong mereka membawa perubahan baru.

Tapi... _masa sama yang lebih kecil dari kita?_

Itu pasti mengenai umur. Kalau tubuh mereka jangan ditanya, mereka tiga wanita mungil tapi enerjik. Berumur tapi wajah remaja.

.

—_ekhem_

Kalau ditanya mereka pernah berpacaran, pasti jawabannya Iya!

Bukan! bukan seperti berondong mereka sekarang, bahkan mereka berpacaran dengan yang lebih dewasa, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menolak hampir delapan orang—_(yang pastinya kaya, mapan dan lebih dewasa darinya)_— yang menyukainya, Baekhyun adalah langganan ibunya dalam urusan menjodohkan anaknya, bahkan dia sudah dilangkahi menikah oleh adik lelakinya. Kalau Luhan—_ngomong-ngomong Kris adalah mantannya_.

Dan dari semua itu, mereka tidak pernah berpikir akan _kesem-sem _sama yang namanya daun muda.

—_brak.. brak.. brak!_

Pikiran mereka buyar ketika Seungyoon datang dengan muka panik sambil memukul meja "Perhatian semuanya! _Boss_ Kris akan datang. Yang rapih! Yang rapih!"

Semuanya mengernyit heran, memangnya kenapa kalau _boss_-nya datang? Memang seharusnya beliau datang, _kan_?

"masalahnya tadi _boss _datang dengan muka—"

—_BRAKK!_

Seungyoon langsung ngacir ke mejanya ketika Kris datang dengan muka panik sama seperti dirinya tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan cepat ke ruanganku!"

.

.

.

_...mampus_

Pasti mereka kena semprot sekarang. Buru-buru mengikuti langkah seribu Kris, Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdo'a dalam hati semoga mereka selamat dari sang _boss_.

Detik-detik menuju ruangan eksekusi semakin dekat, wajah mereka semakin pucat. Sudah sampai, mereka menutup pintu, menoleh kearah Kris bersamaan dengan wajah suram, melihat Kris sedang mundar-mandir di hadapan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah masuk keruangan _boss_-nya kecuali kalau mereka disuruh—

"—JEMPUT TAO SEKARANG! Astaga aku sangat khawatir kepadanya, aku ada rapat penting sekarang dan tidak bisa ditunda jadi kalian harus menjemputnya SEKARANGG!"

"..."

"HEY KENAPA MALAH BENGONG HAH?! CEPAT PERGI SEKARANG!"

"a-ah siap _boss_!"

"dan—_aishh_ jangan memakai baju kantoran seperti itu Tao tidak akan suka! Pakai ini!"

—_brugh_

_._

_._

_... heck..._

_._

_._

"Jangan banyak protes! CEPAT PAKAI DAN SEGERA PERGI! TAO SEBENTAR LAGI PULANG JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENUNGGU!"

"b-baik—"

"—rambut kalian jangan seperti itu! di gerai semua! CEPAAATT!"

—_BRAKK!_

Kris meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang melongo parah. Kadang-kadang mereka benar-benar ingin menjahit bibir Kris saking bawelnya seperti tadi.

Bawel Kris karena dua hal; pertama Tao, kedua Ibunya. Dan sasaran untuk menjadi suruhannya adalah pegawai kantornya sendiri. Miris sekali ya :(

_Tapi ngomong-ngomong..._

Baekhyun mengambil satu setel baju yang tadi Kris berikan pada mereka. Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mengambil baju itu ogah-ogahan. mereka disuruh memakai seragam..._high school_.

Iya..

.

.

seragam...

.

.

_...High school_ :(

.

.

.

.

_BUNUH MEREKA SEKARANG JUGAAA!_

.

.

* * *

~o(`B. K. L`)o~

* * *

.

"_suitt.. suiitt~"_

"_ehem.. ehem..."_

"_heey dari sekolah manaa~?"_

"_sekolah Eunshin yaa... pantas cantik-cantik~"_

"_sini doong.. di mobil ajaa"_

_._

_._

—_kurang ajar_

_._

Mereka memang ada di mobil, tepatnya di luar mobil. Sambil menyender di bodi mobil mirip anak sekolah baru pulang nunggu pacar. _Ishh.._ mereka bergidik ngeri dengan suara-suara nista yang menggoda mereka dari tadi.

Kyungsoo terus menerus melorotkan rok sekolahnya yang terlalu pendek. Dan—_astaga_ bahkan kemeja sekolah ini terlalu ketat. Para siswa memandang mereka memuja. tapi lihat para siswi memandang mereka iri sekaligus benci.

"_roknya kurang panjang mbak..."_

"_itu baju ade SD-nya ya? Cih"_

"_make up-nya tebel banget mau manggung ya..heh"_

"_rambut sok digerai kayak iklan sampo aja."_

.

.

—_masalah buat lo!_

Batin mereka meradang, sungguh kemana si pandaaa! Kuping mereka benar-benar sudah panas!

"hey Baekhyun Kyungsoo Luhan! Aku disiniii~"

Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Mata mereka melotot kearah Tao yang tak tau sopan santun memanggil mereka tanpa sebutan _eonnie_.

"mau mati ya?" ucap Baekhyun ketika Tao sudah berada dihadapan mereka sambil tersenyum cantik.

"jangan gitu _dong_.. masa di panggil _eonnie _kalau pakai baju sekolah gini sih.."

Mereka menghela nafas, lupa. Seragam _high school _masih melekat di tubuh mereka jadi Tao dimaafkan. "ayo pulang.. lihat teman sekolah mu menatap kita dalam!"

"tapi Tao lapaaarr jangan pulang dulu ya? _Bbuing bbuing.._"

"ck! _No_."

"Oya" tiba-tiba Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya "Hallo ya, oh Kri—"

"Jangaaaannnn! Oke-oke ayo kita makan baby panda ^^"

"yeayy!"

.

.

.

.

Melihat tidak beda jauh dari sekolah Tao tadi, mereka berada di _cafè _tempatnya anak sekolahan nongkrong dan mereka benar-benar jadi sasaran remaja-remaja lelaki haus akan gadis _sexy_ lalumenatap mereka _lapar_. Alih-alih canggung, mereka malah menikmati sehari memakai baju _high school_ pemberian Kris tadi.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya membuat rok super pendeknya makin menyingkap, tangan kanan memegang minuman sambil bersandar di kursi dan tangan kirinya bersedekap di perut—_gaya songong_.

Luhan diam kalem sambil menyeruput _bubble tèa _dengan gaya benar-benar seperti gadis polos. Kyungsoo malah menutupi pahanya dengan tas sekolah Tao, bersender melihat Tao yang sedang _anteng_ makan.

Mereka memang sedang menunggu Tao makan. Dan makan Tao benar-benar seperti monster. Satu meja penuh dengan makanan yang dipesan gadis itu.

—_klining!_

Suara bel yang berasal dari pintu masuk _cafè_ mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat tiga remaja lelaki memasuki _cafè _ini. Kyungsoo mencolek dua temannya dan menunjuk satu tempat, mereka langsung menoleh kearah yang dituju.

Buru-buru mengambil buku di dalam tas Tao, menyembunyikan wajah mereka dari pandangan tiga lelaki yang baru masuk tadi. Tao yang masih asyik makan tidak menghiraukan tiga wanita yang dalam keadaan _urgent _itu.

Jangan sampai tiga lelaki itu tahu mereka disiniiiii. Bisa gawat dengan memakai seragam _high school _seperti ini, apalagi seragam ini sangat kekurangan bahan. Gawat!

Baekhyun mengintip, tiga lelaki itu sedang berada di _counter _pemesanan.

"Hey kalian! siniii~"

'_Tao sialaannn'—_Baekhyun

'_Damn!'—Kyungsoo_

'_Shit! shit! shit!'—Luhan_

Tiga lelaki itu mendekati Tao, masih belum menyadari bahwa tiga siswi yang duduk di meja Tao adalah para _noona _mereka. Tao masih menampilkan wajah _innocent_-nya meskipun ketiga wanita dibalik buku sudah memberikan pandangan maut kepada gadis itu.

"tumben sekali kau bersama temanmu biasanya bersama Kris _hyung_"

_...'hyung?' _

batin mereka bersamaan. Apakah Kris sedekat itu pada para pegawai di kedai itu? Mereka pun tidak pernah memanggil Kris dengan panggilan _'oppa'_ meskipun diluar kantor.

"Kris _ge _sedang sibuk! Dia membawa tiga _gadis _ini sebagai gantinyaaa—_aw! _Sakit_ eonnie!_"

Tiga lelaki itu menelisik, dan mereka sudah keringat dingin. Dasar Tao kurang ajar tidak bisa dipercaya. Sehun membuka buku biologi_—(tempat persembunyian dadakan)—_siswi yang berada di samping Tao "Baekhyun _noona_?"

Baekhyun nyengir kearah Sehun "thehun _annyeong~_"

Chanyeol dan Jongin juga mengikuti membuka buku dua orang sisanya "_noona?!_"

"hehehee haiChanyeol, Jongin.." tawa garing Luhan. Dilihatnya tiga lelaki memandang mereka syok berlebihan. Baekhyun menarik bangku disebelahnya lalu menyeret Chanyeol yang menganga secara tidak elit supaya duduk disampingnya.

Sehun dan Jongin masih berkedip-kedip imut, Luhan hampir mimisan melihat kadar keimutan Sehun dalam jarak dekat begini. Kyungsoo sudah menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan Jongin dan tidak ada respon.

"kalian ini seperti sudah melihat hantu saja" cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol disampingnya menatap Baekhyun berbinar. Jongin dan Sehun sudah duduk, menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga tak kalah berbinar.

.

.

_noona neomu yeppeo~~_

_._

_._

Seketika lagu SHINee terdengar dengan keras di dalam _cafè _yang membuat tiga wanita itu tambah bergidik ngeri melihat tiga lelaki mereka yang sudah mulai tanda-tanda tidak beres, mereka tidak masalah di tatap dalam oleh remaja-remaja tadi. Tapi, kalau urusan yang menatap mereka adalah _brondong-brondong_ mereka ini, hati mereka bisa porak poranda.

"mau begitu terus hah?" Luhan menyentil dahi Sehun. Meringis ketika sang empunya tidak merasakan sakit atau mengeluh, dia tidak di respon dan malah semakin ditatap memuja oleh anak itu.

Tiga lelaki itu menatap dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ketika melihat keadaan _noona _mereka yang _sedikit_ terbuka, mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru _cafè_ dan terkejut melihat banyak siswa—_(bahkan ahjussi yang di pojok)—_menatap _noona _mereka dengan intens, apalagi di bagian atas bagian _'ehem' _dan paha.

Jongin yang pertama kali sigap dengan mengeluarkan jaketnya yang berada di ransel dan segera menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memakainya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo menurut. Untunglah jaket Jongin sangat membantu karena Kyungsoo yang mungil, jaket Jongin muat sampai menutupi sebagian paha Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang gelagapan karena mereka tidak membawa jaket seperti Jongin, memutar otak mereka untuk menutupi sang _noona_.

"_stop looking at me with that face_! kau keliatan idiot tau. dan jangan halangi aku dengan apapun, aku suka memakai seragam ini" hardik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jangan menangis lagi! dasar bayi besar _aish!_" rutuk Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan malah saling tatap-tatapan seakan _cafè_ ini beserta isi-isinya adalah milik mereka berdua, bahkan Tao bisa melihat adanya bunga-bunga dengan hati bertebaran disekitar mereka. _Iew. _dia bergidik.

_Eh_..

Ngomong-ngomong tentang

—_Tao_

Dia jadi kambing conge, _anyway_.

Siapa suruh jahil, kan ini balasannya. Tanpa memperdulikan pasangan kasmaran di hadapannya, ia lanjut makan dengan khidmat

.

.

.

* * *

~o(`YtU`)o~

* * *

.

Ketika ketiga wanita itu datang ke kantor, suasana ricuh mengerubungi satu papan yang tersedia disana. Tanpa pikir panjang tiga wanita itu mendekati kerubunan.

**..**

_**-INVITATION-**_

_**Valentine's Day Party**_

_**Bagi semua pegawai kantor ini wajib mengikuti dengan pasangan masing-masing**_

_**Tema pakaian berwarna **__**MERAH MUDA**_

_**WAJIB UNTUK SEMUA PEGAWAI!**_

_**Tertanda**_

_**-Kris Wu-**_

_**P.S. kalian bisa membawa kerabat untuk datang ke pesta ini**_

_**..**_

Beberapa pegawai ada yang senang dan ada yang murung. Senang karena mereka mempunyai pasangan, dan murung mereka tidak punya pasangan.

Termasuk BaekSooHan, mereka merenung mau mengajak siapa ke acara valentine seperti ini. _boss _mereka ini sebenarnya kesambet apa? Tidak biasanya membuat acara kekanakan seperti ini.

_Ehm_,

Mereka mengerti, acara seperti ini pasti Tao yang meminta. _Boss _mereka mana tahan untuk mengabaikan permintaan sanga panda. Mereka berjalan ke meja masing-masing, masih merenung mau membawa siapa.

'_masa ke pestanya sama papa?' _pikir Baekhyun

'_Soojung mau tidak ya ku dandani menjadi pria? aiih.. pikiran sesat apa ini' _batin Kyungsoo

"Huniee.." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengintip kearah meja Luhan, wanita itu sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"hey Luhannie jangan bilang kau akan mengajak Sehun ke pesta ini?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik

Luhan malah berkedip dan tersenyum cantik "ide ku tidak buruk kan?"

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk kalau membawa Jongin ke pesta, tapi tidak ada. "ku pikir itu ide bagus! _Call!_" sahut Kyungsoo

"_hell! _aku tidak mungkin membawa Chanyeoool bisa-bisa anak itu nanti membuat keributan"

"_that's your problem baby_, iya kan Kyung!" seru Luhan semangat, ia mengajak Kyungsoo ber-_high five_ bersama lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengetik-ngetik tombol ponselnya, berpikir bagaimana untuk mengajak Sehun ke pesta nanti.

To: Hunnie

Hunnie ikut noona ke pesta yuk?

Luhan mengernyit, pesannya seperti mengajak anak kecil. Luhan menghapus pesan itu dan mulai mengetik lagi

To : Hunnie

Hunnie mau ikut tidak...

noona mau mengajakmu ke tempat romantis yang hanya kita berd—

_tunggu_... sebenarnya ini mau mengajak ke pesta atau bulan madu? _Delete..._

To : Hunnie

Hunnie besok malam noona mau mengajakmu ke pesta orang dewasa—

Astaga! Astaga! Pesan ini ambigu.. _Delete.._

To : Hunnie

Sehuun... (9'-'9)

_Send.._

1 detik..

2 menit..

30 menit...

Luhan manyun, Sehun tidak membalasnya. Mengetuk meja milik Kyungsoo, wanita itu menoleh.

"apa?"

"Kyungie.. bagaimana caramu mengajak Jongin ke pesta nanti?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng "aku belum memberi tahu Jongin, Lu. Mungkin nanti, jam segini Jongin pasti masih sekolah"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya, pantas Sehun tidak membalas, pasti anak itu sedang belajar. Luhan masih sempat mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sebelum kembali lagi anteng dimejanya.

To : Hunnie

Kalau sudah pulang, hubungi noona ya ^^

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang uring-uringan sendiri di mejanya, membuat catatan kemungkinan apa saja bila dia membawa Chanyeol ke pesta.

_Childish ... ceklis_

_Idiot... ceklis_

_Manja... ceklis_

_Ribut... ceklis_

_Berisik... ceklis_

_Merengek... ceklis_

_Menangis... CEKLIS!_

Mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin ke dahinya yang berkerut, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan membawa Chanyeol. Tapi kalau tidak membawa Chanyeol dia akan membawa siapa lagi :3

To : yodayeol

Bocah, mau berjanji sesuatu?

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke sudut meja, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan membalas jam segini. Menyandarkan punggungya dan memulai pekerjaannya lagi. juga memikirkan lagi rencananya.

.

.

.

Disini sebenarnya yang bermasalah adalah Kyungsoo, meskipun ia yang paling kalem. Dia tidak berani, tepatnya tidak mau karena malu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di utarakan pada Jongin untuk mengajaknya ke pesta.

Otaknya benar-benar _blank_. Apalagi memikirkan bagaimana kalau Jongin nanti menolak tidak mau ikut. Kalau itu benar terjadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar akan menyeret Soojung sebagai pasangan prianya!

Badannya sedari tadi menengok kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sama bingungnya dengan dia, tapi masalah Baekhyun dan Luhan itu mudah. Mereka cerewet dan tidak tahu malu, kalau Kyungsoo malunya ketulungan.

Otaknya terus berpikir cara mengajak lelaki ke pesta. Bahkan dia sudah mencari di mesin pencarian _'cara mengajak pria berkencan' _dan itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mungkin nanti dia akan bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Luhan bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

.

_Ting-tong!_

Nada dering _line _tiga wanita itu berbarengan berbunyi, bahkan mereka bersamaan tegak dalam duduknya sambil mengecek ponsel masing-masing.

_From : Hunnie_

_Aku sudah pulang noona ^^_

_Waeyo?_

..

_From : yodayeol_

_Aku janji!_

_Eh—tapi tentang apa noona? 0-0?_

_.._

_From : Jongiiinn_

_Noona kenapa tidak mengirimi ku pesan __ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

..

Tanpa di komando, mereka tersenyum lebar pada masing-masing ponsel dan segera mengetik balasan.

**-HunHan Side-**

To : Hunnie

Kau mau ikut tidak?

..

_Kemana noona?_

_.._

Pesta?

..

_Wahhh.. pesta? Pesta apa noona? Apa akan banyak makanan_

..

Jangan banyak tanya dulu, yang penting kau mau ikut tidak? Temani _noona_ hehehe..

..

_Tentu!_

..

_Assa_! Nanti kita bicarakan _ne _:)

Sekarang hunnie bobo siang dulu sana~

..

_Okey noona ^^_

_Tetap semangat kerjanya yaa ^_~_

_.._

Luhan meremas gemas ponselnya, Sehun benar-benar lucuuuu. Ponselnya berdering lagi, Sehun mengiriminya pesan suara.

—_klik_

_Noona fighting! mmuah~_

..

.

.

.

**-ChanBaek Side-**

To : yodayeol

Berjanji dulu padaku!

..

_Janji apa duluu...?_

..

Tidak mau ya? Yasudah!

..

_Eiy~ Oke aku janji noona!_

_.._

Janji tidak akan bertingkah idiot?

..

_Hah?_

..

Janji tidak?!

..

_Janji!_

..

Janji tidak akan menangis? Tidak akan ribut? Tidak akan bertingkah _childish_?

..

_Eumm.. janji?_

_.._

Harus yakin!

..

_JANJI!_

..

Oke. Kau harus ikut ke pesta bersama _noona _besok malam oke! Tidak ada penolakan kau sudah janji!

ppyong~

..

_Mwo?!_

..

Baekhyun sebenarnya malu, tapi mau bagaiman lagi kalau berurusan dengan Chanyeol harus bertingkah tidak tahu malu seperti ini. Baekhyun tersenyum, tinggal merencanakan bersama sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-KaiSoo Side-**

To : Jongiiinn

_Noona _malu hehe

..

_Kenapa harus malu noona? Apa ada yang mau di bicarakan?_

_.._

Banyak Jongin

..

_Tentang apa?_

..

_Noona _maluuuu (/.\\)

..

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya, berbicara lewat pesan pun ia sudah malu.

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada yang menelefon, ketika dilihat matanya langsung membulat antara mau mengankatnya atau tidak.

_Jongiiinn's calling..._

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebenatar lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Di gesernyanya tombol hijau di layar .

"hallo Jongin.." Kyungsoo beruntung, nadanya tidak seperti orang gugup

"_hallo noona, kenapa noona malu"_

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar "_noona _sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pesta"

"_pesta?"_

"tidak mau ya?"

"_aku mau!"_

"benarkah?"

"_iya_!"

"emm.. bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan langsung nanti? Mungkin Baekhyun dan Luhan juga akan menemui Chanyeol dan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo ragu

"_baiklah noona, aku tunggu~ noona sedang bekerja?"_

"_ne.._ kau sudah pulang?"

"_sudah noona, yasudah aku tutup ya nanti pekerjaan noona terganggu. Bye noona, sampai nanti"_

"Bye Jongin, sampai nanti juga"

—_pip_

"cieee yang katanya malu sama Jongin.. abis teleponan nih"

Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Luhan "dasar tukang nguping!" sungut Kyungsoo. Luhan malah tertawa tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menengok dari bilik mejanya kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan "_girls, _nanti pulang kerja kita mampir ke kedai ya.."

"Oke!"

Mereka ber-_high five _bersama.

.

.

~o(`C. J. S`)o~

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sebenarnya tiga lelaki itu tidak lantas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka merencanakan bagimana caranya untuk tidak memalukan di pesta bersama _noona_ mereka nanti.

Sehun bahkan rela meninggalkan jadwal bobo siangnya demi berpenampilan layaknya seorang _pria_.

Mereka tadi sudah menculik Soojung sepulang sekolah dan menanyainya tentang apa saja kesukaan para _noona _mereka ketika berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Poin plus untuk Jongin karena segala detail tentang pria bagaimana yang mau dikencani oleh Kyungsoo itu di beritahu oleh Soojung. Yang katanya—_sang calon adik ipar_

Langkah pertama, mereka pergi bersama kesebuah toko _'all about man'_ untuk membeli pakaian dan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya _noona _mereka sudah memberitahukan untuk memakai baju warna merah muda, untuk kemejanya mereka sudah dapat.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memilih warna _soft pink_, sedangkan Sehun memilih warna merah mudah yang begitu mencolok. Ketiganya lalu berpencar mencari jas dan sepatu sebagai pelengkap.

..

'_Baekhyun unni lebih menyukai yang mewah dan elegan'_

Chanyeol sedari tadi sudah memilah dan mimilih jas yang terlihat mewah dan elegan menurutnya namun, belum ada yang _sreg _dengan hatinya. Ibarat membeli cincin kawin harus serba pas.

Matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat jas berwarna coklat yang terpajang dengan cantiknya di ujung butik itu, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol membawa jas itu dan menyampirkan di lengan kirinya. Lelaki itu berkeliling lagi untuk mencari sepatu.

'_Baekhyun unni sangat tidak suka lelaki yang memakai sepatu yang mempunyai hak, itu membuatnya terlihat pendek' _

Karena tingginya sudah di atas rata-rata, Chanyeol memilih sepatu pentopel yang biasa berwarna senada dengan jasnya.

Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya, sebelum membawanya ke kasir, Chanyeol mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum sesudahnya.

..

Jongin memilih segala sesuatu yang sederhana, ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kesukaan Kyungsoo sebelum Soojung mengatakannya.

'_Kyungsoo unni paling anti dengan pria yang terlalu berlebihan, dia suka yang sederhana. Yang penting kau nyaman dan sopan'_

Jongin sudah memilih jas berwarna hitam dengan corak yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, sepatu mengkilat juga sudah di tangannya.

'_jadilah pria yang santun di hadapan Soo unni, _be nice to her_"_

Tersenyum tampan, Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk _noona_nya.

..

Sehun tidak dibuat bingung ketika Soojung memberitahukan apa-apa saja kesukaan Luhan, dan tipe Luhan sangat cocok untuk Sehun.

'_Luhan unnie suka kesempurnaan Sehun. Ingat itu, Ke-sem-pur-na-an!'_

Sehun sudah memilih kemeja merah muda yang sangat ngejreng, dan Sehun memang tidak keberatan untuk memakai warna pakaian seperti ini. ini sangat tipenya

'_kau benar-benar harus jadi pusat perhatian untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan unni, pakai sesuatu yang eye-catching' _

Perhatiannya juga sedari tadi sudah terpusat pada jas berwarna _soft pink _yang terpajang di etalase. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung mengambilnya bersama sepatu berwarna putih gading yang di tentengnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Sehun menenteng banyak belanjaan di tangannya. Mereka berdua cuma menenteng dua _paper bag _sedangkan Sehun menenteng lima _paper bag_. LIMA!

"kau itu sebenarnya mau ke pesta atau mau berlibur?" Setelah sampai di markas mereka—_(rumah Sehun)_—Chanyeol menggeledah isi _paper bag _Sehun dan di buat melongo karena barang belian Sehun benar-benar sangat _over_.

Parfum, topi, _bracellet_, jam tangan, baju santai panjang, celana, bahkan dia beli tiga _boxer _bergambar _spiderman_ dan dua gelang _couple_.

"sekalian, mumpung ada uang hehehehe" Sehun nyengir, Jongin mengambil gelang _couple _yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"ini untuk apa?" tanyanya

"untuk Hannie _noona_~ bagus, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia juga mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik _paper bag_-nya "aku juga membelikan Soo _noona_ boneka, bagus tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, sedangkan Chanyeol merampas gelang dan boneka Sehun dan Jongin "kalian kenapa beli ini semuaaa?! Aku tidak membeli apapun untuk Baekhyun _noona_!" protesnya.

Jongin dan Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Chanyeol, mereka sejak awal kan sudah membuat kesepakatan "ingat rencana kita _dude_!"

Chanyeol panik, dia lupa untuk memberikan sesuatu setidaknya barang kesukaan Baekhyun untuk rencana mereka, terutama untuk kelancaran rencananya.

"aku harus membeli apa?! _Help meeeeee_!"

—_riweuh_

Itu pikiran Jongin dan Sehun, sudah biasa menghadapi Chanyeol yang seperti ini, mereka akan membicarakannya baik-baik "ingat saran Soojung, dan beli barang kesukaannya" ucap Sehun

"dan cepat beli sekarang! Kita belum cukur rambut!" suruh Jongin sambil mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"do'akan aku kawan-kawan!"

Jongin dan Sehun hanya melambai seadanya dan kembali sibuk dengan barang belian mereka.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, mereka bekerja malam di kedai kepunyaan Kris yang secara tidak langsung di kelola oleh Tao. mereka rencananya hanya akan bekerja sampai jam delapan malam, karena _noona _mereka akan ke kedai ini pada jam itu. Mereka juga sudah meminta izin pada Tao, dan gadis itu tidak keberatan.

Sekarang masih jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, dan mereka masih mempunyai waktu 45 menit untuk bekerja di kedai. Kedai malam ini terlihat ramai seperti biasanya, karena rata-rata yang datang kesini adalah orang kantoran yang baru pulang bekerja.

Jongin dan Sehun terlihat masih mengelilingi para pelanggan dan Chanyeol sibuk di bagian kasir.

..

Tao memperhatikan di lantai dua kedai ini, kalau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan rumah atau tugas yang harus di kumpulkan, gadis itu akan ke kedai ini dan memperhatikan keadaan kedai dari sini—_itung-itung menunggu Kris pulang_.

Rumahnya juga dekat dengan kedai ini, jadi dia tidak perlu repot jauh-jauh untuk ke kedai.

Urusan pesta _valentine _memang dia yang menyarankan, dan karena dia mendapatkan apapun yang dimintanya pada Kris, jadi itu perkara mudah. Ditambah dia juga tidak ingin kantor itu terlihat terus berjalan alot dan kolot tanpa hiburan, mengingat pegawai disana sama menawannya dengan pegawai di kedai ini kalau malam hari.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pegawai, selera dirinya dan Kris sama. sebenarnya dirinya yang merekrut _'uhuk'_ pegawai di kedai ini, dia yang merombak kedai ini karena menjelang malam pelanggan banyak dirinya tidak mungkin mempekerjakan bibi dan paman yang bekerja pada pagi hari di kedai.

Jadilah, dirinya mencari anak sekolahan untuk bekerja disini.

Asal kalian tahu, semua anak sekolahan yang bekerja disini bukan anak terlantar atau yang ekonominya di bawah. Mereka adalah anak orang kaya yang mencoba untuk mandiri menghidupi dirinya atau untuk uang jajannya sendiri.

Dan sebagian pegawai malamnya itu kenalannya dan kenyataan bahwa mereka juga adalah _sepupu Kris_, semuanya.

"hey"

Tao berjengit kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya sambil mencuri ciuman dipipinya "melamun _eh_?"

"_gege_? Kapan datang?" tanya Tao linglung. Kris mencubit pelan pipi Tao

"kau tidak dengar ya, tadi ada tiga wanita ribut yang datang bersamaku, dan membuat berisik seisi kedai."

"_hah_?"

Kris mencubit pipi Tao lagi "lihat kebawah"

Tao melihat Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Luhan melambai ceria kearah mereka, lalu melihat tiga lelaki mendekati mereka dan membuat gestur bahwa mereka pamit untuk keluar kearah Tao. gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai heboh pada ke enam orang di bawah sana.

"Hati-hati ya!" ucapnya ceria.

Sesudah mereka keluar dari pintu kedai, Tao menoleh kearah Kris "_ge_.. aku belum membeli gaun untuk pesta"

"kita beli besok, oke?"

"Oke!"

.

.

* * *

~o(`CB. JK. SL`)o~

* * *

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ngobrol bersama. di sebuah taman yang masih ramai oleh orang, mereka duduk di dua bangku panjang yang tersedia.

Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku sebelah kanan lalu Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang satunya lagi. Baekhyun menolak untuk duduk di dekat Chanyeol, karena takut anak itu akan menangis lagi kalau dekat dengannya.—_alibi_, padahal dia malu dekat dengan Chanyeol karena _chat-_annya tadi siang.

"ehem, jadi begini..." Luhan berbicara, hening sejenak. Melihat semua atensi terarah kepadanya, Luhan melanjutkan "pesta besok dimulai jam delapan malam, apakah kalian (ChanKaiHun) tidak keberatan pesta semalam itu?"

Sebenarnya yang paling ditakutkan Luhan adalah Sehun, ia takut Sehun kekurangan tidur dan menyebabkan pertumbuhannya terganggu.

Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan lembut "jangan khawatir _noona~_ kami tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kami bekerja sampai jam 11 di kedai. Itu sudah biasa, iya kan?" Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun meringis ketika melihat Sehun dan Jongin begitu perhatian pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia juga mauu.

Melirik kearah Chanyeol, anak itu sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun memberi kode dengan mata dan kepalanya pada Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya, dan langsung di respon dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol yang langsung pindah berjongkok di sebelahnya "anak pintar" katanya, dibalas senyuman lebar Chanyeol.

"kalian tahu tempatnya, _kan_? pegawai akan berangkat terlebih dahulu, kalian bisa menyusul. _Arraseo_?" sahut Kyungsoo

Mereka mengangguk patuh. Karena masih setengah sembilan, mereka memutuskan untuk JJS (jalan-jalan malam) sebentar sebelum pulang. Memisahkan diri dengan brondong masing-masing.

'_Indahnya malam ini'—_batin mereka.

.

.

* * *

~o(`YtU`)o~

* * *

"_girls_ _come on, _lihat ini sudah jam tujuh!"

Kyungsoo sudah rapih, dengan _dress_ berwarna merah muda kalem dan rambutnya yang dibuat kepang menyamping, menunggu Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih kerepotan dengan barang mereka.

"ini punyaku Lu! Yang kau itu _pink _ngejreng!"

"lalu dimana _high heels _ku?! Jelas-jelas itu punyakuuu!"

"punyaku!"

"punyaku Byunn!"

"_girls, sepatunya—"_ Kyungsoo bersusah payah melerai mereka

"Yakk Xi Luhan jangan sampai aku mengacak dandanan mu!"

"aku juga akan mengacak dandananmu"

"_hey—"_

"_aishh_ jam tanganku mana?"—Baekhyun

"antingku! Mana antingkuuu!?"—Luhan

"_itu dis—" _

"mana jam tangakuu?! Hey Xi Luhannn kau menggunakan jam ku!"

"_what?! This is mine_!"

"_jam mu disana Baek—" _

"Xi Luhaaaannn aku acak-acak kauuu!"

"hiyahhhh!"

"_hey! hey! jangan—"_

"kembalikan atau ku acak-acak?!"

"ini punyaku hey ratu agung Byun!"

"kembalikan!"

"tidaaakk!"

"kembalikan ku bilang rusa cina!"

"ti-dak-ma-u!"

"kembalikaaannnn!"

"_nooooo_!"

"_STOP IT! STOP WITH THIS FUCKING SITUATION GIRLS!_"

Baekhyun dan Luhan sontak diam, melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. "sudah bisa menjadi anak baik?" kedua wanita itu mengangguk cepat

"Xi Luhan, antingmu berada tepat di depanmu" Kyungsoo beralih pada Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun, jam tanganmu di meja nakas yang satunya lagi. DAN CEPAT KEMBALIKAN _HEELSNYA ITU PUNYA LUHAN!_"

Baekhyun segera berjengit membuka _heels_ Luhan sedangkan Luhan dengan cengirannya menemukan antingnya, lalu memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun yang memakai _heels_-nya.

"sudah siap? Ayo pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Suasana pesta sangat ramai, Kris sengaja menyewa gedung hotel bintang lima yang mewah. Dekorasinya semua di dominasi berwarna merah muda.

Tiga wanita itu melihat Kris dan Tao yang sangat serasi, bahkan Tao sangat cantik dengan _dress _selutunya yang lucu. Mereka sedang diam sambil menyesap minuman dan mengobrol melihat tamu yang lainnya datang.

Kyungsoo juga mengajak Soojung datang—_(yang pastinya bukan sebagai pasangan pria-nya)—_bersama dengan pacarnya, Minhyuk. Dia mengomentari penampilan Soojung yang sedikit terbuka, padahal dirinya sama terbukanya dengan adiknya itu.

Mereka sebenarnya sedang menunggu pangeran datang. Pangeran-_ehem-_brondong mereka yang belum datang padahal pesta sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Bagaikan ada angin yang berhembus kencang kearah mereka supaya menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar, mulut mereka terbuka tak percaya.

Disana—_di pintu masuk_. Satu orang pria masuk dengan _cool_-nya, semua tamu manatapnya memuja dan kagum. Pria itu berjalan kearah mereka, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menampar pipinya berkali-kali bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

—_benarkah itu Chanyeol? _

_... Chanyeol, bocah yang kemarin menangis di hadapanku?! Chanyeol yang setahuku mempunyai senyuman dan tingkah idiot?! _

_... DAN DIA SEKARANG BERJALAN KEARAHKU DENGAN SENYUMAN MENAWAN DAN TINGKAH YANG COOL?!_

_IS THIS FOR REALLL?!_

Baekhyun terharu, Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya memegang satu tangannya dan mencium lengan itu lembut.

"aku datang"

"..."

"aku akan menjadi _pria _untukmu malam ini _noona_" Baekhyun _blushing_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka melihat Chanyeol yang sangat tampan luar biasa lalu terpaan kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memisahkan diri, Luhan melirik Kyungsoo "sekarang siapa?"

Belum sampai lima detik Luhan berucap, mereka berdua di buat menahan nafas untuk kedua kalinya melihat satu lagi tamu pria yang datang. Tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol, pria itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itu Jonginku Lu, Jongin kuuuu"

Jongin datang dengan gagah dan sopan, membungkuk kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya sambil tersenyum manis-coret-_Tampan!_. Senyum kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin datang kerah Kyungsoo dan Luhan, membungkuk sopan dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo "hai nona cantik, _pria _mu sudah datang"

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan suka cita, lalu melambai kearah Luhan yang ditinggalnya.

Luhan mendengus, sekarang tinggal dirinya. Ia mulai berfikir, bagaiman penampilan Sehun nanti? Apakah dia akan setampan, segagah dan sesopan Chanyeol dan Jongin?

Serangan jantung untuk Luhan. Melihat Sehun bocah kesayangannya disana berjalan _cool, _gagah, tampan, senyuman menawan. HE'S PERFECT!

Luhan masih diam ketika Sehun sudah berada tepat di hadapannya "Hannie.. maaf membuatmu menunggu"

—_cup_

"Aku datang"

"OHH PRIA IDAMANKUUUU"

.

.

.

.

.

Semua tamu sedang berdansa, tak terkecuali tiga pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu. Mereka asik mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak _pria _masing-masing sambil menikmati lagu dansanya yang mengalun lembut.

Baekhyun tidak menyesal membawa Chanyeol ke pesta ini, semua catatan yang di buatnya tadi tentang Chanyeol sudah membusuk di memorinya. Sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol si bocah yang bertransformasi menjadi pria-luar-biasa-tampannya.

"_you'r so damn perfect, Chanyeol_"

"_you too :)_"

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tatap-tatapan. Tidak ada lagi kata malu untuk Kyungsoo sekarang, Jongin adalah definisi pria sempurna untuknya. Sopan, ramah dan yang paling penting, dia sangat membuat Kyungsoo nyaman di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum membawa kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tidak ikut berdansa, mereka berdiri di luar gedung ditemani oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang yang bertebaran menyaksikan mereka yang sedang berpagutan mesra.

Ya.. mereka sedang berciuman.

Sehun sudah mencuri _start _lebih awal dari kedua sahabatnya. _hohohohoo_

.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah selesai, ketiga _pria _itu membawa tiga wanitanya keluar masing-masing. mereka membawa mobil sendiri-sendiri—ingat mereka sangat kaya?

Dan rencana mereka akan berjalan sekarang. Sambil menggandeng wanita masing-masing masuk kedalam mobil, mereka bertatapan dan bergumam sebelum masuk.

"_it's show time guys_"

Mau tahu rencana mereka?

.. _hey_! jangan berpikiran mesum terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

Mereka berencana untuk..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**..**

**Hampir 5k gais..**

**Puaskah?**

**Tadinya mau update pas hari valentine tapi yah.. ada gangguan teknis hehehe**

**Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi yang **_**review **_**MAKASIH BANYAK BANYAK BANGET! **

**Bener-bener gak bisa bales satu-satu, soalnya ngejar target buat publish cepet di tengah kesibukan *cieilah **

**dan semoga setelah ini masih bisa lanjut tapi gak tau kapan, semoga masih pada mau nunggu(lagi). **_**kayaknya gak ada...**_

**Yah.. segini dulu semoga gak tambah garing kerenyes gitu :(. Do'ain juga ya rencananya mau masuk PTN (Universitas **_***piip*huahuahua**_**) dan semoga keterima. AAMIIN!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**arvita kim :: KaiSooLovers :: MrsDoubleV :: chocohazelnut07 :: Cheotsarang :: HeeKyuMin91 :: beng beng max :: lee kaisoo :: younlaycious88 :: Lada SooJung :: 9394loves :: lalat pucing :: lulu-shi :: EXOST Panda :: dianahyorie1 :: indaaaaaahhh :: luhannieka :: nyohssehun :: Athena Park :: kyle :: p :: Yeolsoo :: YungieSMY :: Resha910 :: QiKi :: Namehunhan :: Yumnada1 :: Lovesoo :: Nur991fah :: Claraeka :: Hunhan Selu :: Karwurmonica :: t . a ::**

**..**

_**So, review?**_

**18 – 02 - 2015**


End file.
